gmpcfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Qball
Welcome! Hi Qball -- we are excited to have Gnome Music Player Client as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gnome Music Player Client" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Any word on how to use Albumview? U: Hi Qball, Any word at all on how to use this plugin? I've got it installed, and not getting any errors at all. But I'm not getting any covers either. Seems to not have ane preferences available, and to my knowledge cover pics arent able to be transmitted by the mpd server. Or am I wrong? Most likely I should enter a path to my music files somewhere, but I can't figure out where. Any and all help is very appreciated. :) Q: To get covers!!! install plugins that provide images. f.e. last.fm and discogs. U: Ooooooh, the idea never occured to me. It seemed a lot more reasonable that the covers on my filesystem would be whats preferred... So, now I've installed the last.fm and discogs plugins, and sure enough - covers are appearing! Very cool! It's a shame that the quality of the covers are so and so (mostly fine though), but I assume (not tested yet) I can fix the crappy and missing ones by right-clicking and selecting the cover from my disk. Nice work, and thanks for helping me with something this obvious. :) I would also like to propose that this info is added to the wiki on the page for the plugin... ;-) Q: That is far from logic. as gmpc might be running on a machine that does not even has access to the music. Welcome to the world of server<->client models. Discogs has very high-res cover art.. (think 800x800 and larger).. BTW it is a wiki, feel free to add it to the wiki. U: This is far from YOUR logic. That said I have no problem agreeing that I made a bad assumption based on previous experiences with mpdBrowser (another mpd client, screenshot: http://mpdbrowser.tuxfamily.org/mpdBrowser.png), where one actually is required to be able to access the actual music files (and their artwork) from the client. Regarding the artwork that I've automatically got attached to my albums: Roughly 10 percent wasn't given a cover, and roughly 5 percent was given a crappy picture of the actual CD instead of the cover. So it's pretty far from perfect. However, I am not complaining as I am able to do shove in a couple of hours work and fix that manually using my local artwork. And yes, I am fully aware that this is a wiki, but just because it is doesn't mean that visitors are encouraged to actually edit the pages. On a final note, thanks for responding. A little less attitude would be nice though. Q: A well I guess we can both trim the attitude down. But I am not very good at that: 1. If you would have looked slightly better you would have noticed that there is a plugin that can get cover art from the music directory, you can also set priority, so that it is queried first, and the others are used as fallback. 2. I am not getting the "this is far from your logic" part. The server client model makes it that gmpc might not have access at all to the filesystem (as it can run on any machine with network connection). Therefor it is not logic to blindly assume this? is it? 3. You know how wikia explains a wiki? "A wiki is a website YOU can edit." see (http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Getting_Started) So putting it on a wiki does encourage users to actually edit the pages. Move "Install mpd as user-service on ubuntu" to the mpd wiki Hi Qball, Don´t you think that this guide http://gmpc.wikia.com/wiki/MPD_INSTALL_USER_SERVICE_UBUNTU fits better in the MPD wiki since it is directly related to MPD? --Optionator 14:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to move it. Again it are wiki's. --qball 20:25, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC)